


Gefallen

by Squickqueen



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Angst, Demon Hunters, Friendship, M/M, logurt - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2020-05-20 23:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19386499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squickqueen/pseuds/Squickqueen
Summary: Wolverine als Dämonenjäger, Nightcrawler auf der falschen Seite des Gesetzes – kann diese Freundschaft in einer Welt überleben, die nur Jäger und Gejagte kennt und Verrat das schlimmste Vergehen ist?





	Gefallen

„Sie greifen an!“  
Der warnende Ruf war noch nicht verklungen, als sie auftauchten. Wie aus dem Nichts, mitten hinein in die aufgeregte Menschenmenge.  
  
 _BAMF!_  
  
Das harte Geräusch zerfetzte die Nacht. Als würde sich die Luft selbst zusammenziehen und mit lautem Knall explodieren. Wo eben noch ein Mensch gestanden war, blieb nur mehr eine Wolke aus beißendem Schwefel zurück. Wohin er verschwand, wusste keiner zu sagen. Sie kamen in unregelmäßigen Abständen, die dunklen Dämonen der Nacht. Meist zu Neumond, wenn kein Licht die Scheußlichkeit ihrer Körper verriet und nur ihre glühenden Augen in der Düsternis leuchteten wie Karfunkelsteine.  
  
Heute jedoch hing der Mond voll und rund am Himmel. Es gab nichts, was das furchtbare Aussehen der Dämonen versteckt hätte, ihre rasiermesserscharfen Fänge, über die der Geifer lief, ihre peitschenden, langen Schweife, die spitzen Ohren und das feuerrote Fell. Es war ein Anblick, der dem Mutigsten Angst und Zweifel ins Herz pflanzte.  
  
Er selbst würde sich niemals als mutig bezeichnen, auch wenn anderen ehrfürchtigen den Hut zogen und, sich verbeugend, vor ihm zurückwichen, wann immer er auf der Bildfläche erschien.  
  
Kurz flammte das Streichholz auf, als er es an die Zigarre hielt, kräftig ein paar Mal an ihr sog, ehe sie zu glimmen begann. Das abgebrannte Streichholz flog durch die Luft und landete zischend im Raureif. Ihm stand der Atmen als Nebelschwade vor dem Gesicht. Die Luft roch nach Schnee, klar und bitterkalt. Wahrscheinlich war das der Grund, warum sich die Dämonen in einer Vollmondnacht hier zeigten. Bevor der Winter begann, wollten sie sich noch einmal so richtig ihren Wanst voll schlagen!  
  
Unter seinen schweren Stiefeln knirschte das Holz. Unbewusst strichen seine Finger über das kalte Metall seines Colts, der noch immer im Holster an seiner Seite steckte.  
  
Colt! Die Knarre reichte ihm beinahe bis zum Knie und war so schwer, dass ein normaler Mann Schwierigkeiten hatte, sie mit einer Hand überhaupt ruhig zu halten! Die Waffe war vorne am Lauf zudem mit einem Messer für den Nahkampf ausgerüstet und verschoss unterschiedliche Arten von Munition, die von Streugranaten bis Brandgeschossen reichte. Eine Wahnsinns-Wuchtbrumme, die er liebte und hütete wie seinen Augapfel. Sie war sein Ersatz für die Frauen, die seiner Jagd nach den roten Teufeln weichen mussten. Beziehung und Jagd passten nicht zusammen. Ein echter Jäger musste sich früher oder später für eine Sache entscheiden.  
  
Er zog den Colt aus dem Holster. Das Gewicht lag beruhigend in seiner groben Hand. Mit schweren Schritten ging er die Stufen des Salons nach unten und lud in aller Seelenruhe nach. Er hob die Waffe und visierte den erst besten der roten Teufel an.   
  
In diesem Moment begannen die Kirchenglocken zu schlagen.   
  
Nicht etwa die zwölfte Stunde, bei Gott nein! Es war 6 Uhr Abends. Zu keiner anderen Zeit waren mehr Menschen auf den Straßen unterwegs. Und das wussten die verdammten Dämonen ganz genau. Sie hoben witternd die Köpfe, als sie den würzigen Zigarrenduft aufnahmen. Für einen Moment hielten die Teufel in ihrem Tun inne und taxierten ihn aufmerksam.   
  
Ihre Schwänzen schlugen aufgeregt durch die Luft, als sie überlegten, wie sie diesem Fremden begegnen sollten. Instinktiv nahmen die Biester wahr, dass er keiner der Hiesigen war. Vielleicht trug er den Geruch des Fremden um sich, denn rein Äußerlich hob er sich mit den Jeans, dem Shirt und der Lederjacke nicht weiter von den Bewohnern der Kleinstadt ab. Er hätte genauso gut einer der Bauarbeiter oder Holzfäller sein können, die eben auf dem Weg nach Hause waren. Hätte er sich einen Anzug übergeworfen, wäre er vielleicht sogar als einfacher Geschäftsmann durchgegangen – ohne die Zigarre und den wilden Haar- und Bartwuchs.  
  
Der Schuss löste sich krachend und riss doch nur Löcher in Schwefelwolken.  
„Ah, verdamm mich“, knurrte er um die Zigarre in seinem Mund herum, als die Viecher nur Sekunden später mit lautem _Bamf! _vor ihm, auf ihm, hinter ihm, wieder auftauchten. Schon konnte er ihren heißen Atem spüren, ihre Krallen, die sich nach ihm ausstreckten, um ihn zu zerfleischen.  
  
Aber es war nicht seine erste Jagd.  
Und er war kein einfacher Jäger.  
  
Lange, rasiermesserscharfen Krallen jagten zwischen seinen Knöcheln hervor, zerschnitten die Luft und schlitzten dem ersten der Dämonen die Kehle auf. Blut spritzte an die Hauswand. Ganz würde er sich nie daran gewöhnen, dass es genauso rot war wie menschliches.  
  
Auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite öffnete sich eine Türe und entließ einen Lichtstrahl, der sich in den Krallen aus unzerstörbarem Adamantium, dem Metall der Götter, verfing und aufblitzte, als sie wieder und wieder durch die Luft schnitten und eine blutige Spur hinter sich herzogen. Die Hälfte der Dämonen war bereits gefallen, als sich die Angreifer endlich dazu entschlossen, zu flüchten.   
  
Zurück ließen sie nichts als den Geruch von Schwefel und ihre sterbenden Kameraden. Der Jäger machte ihnen ein schnelles, gnädiges Ende. Er hielt nichts davon, einen Feind unnötig leiden zu lassen, selbst wenn es sich um diese Ausgeburten der Hölle handelte. Genauso wenig gelüstete es ihn nach Trophäen. Er hatte sich nie, wie die anderen Jäger, einen Spaß daraus gemacht, den Dämonen das Fell abzuziehen. Irgendwie war es ihm nicht passend erschienen. Er jagte die roten Teufel, um seinesgleichen zu schützen und nicht, um niedere Gelüste von Macht und Grausamkeit zu befriedigen.  
  
Der Jäger wurde sich der schweigenden Menge bewusst. Sie starrten ihn mit einer Mischung aus Ehrfurcht und Entsetzten an. Kein Wunder, was musste er auch für ein Bild für diese Menschen abgeben: Blutverschmiert, die Krallen noch ausgefahren, die brennende Zigarre im Mundwinkel. Es passierte ihm nicht zum ersten Mal, dass seine Schutzbefohlenen glaubten, vom Regen in die Traufe geraten zu sein. Die Krallen zogen sich zurück und die Haut über den Knöcheln heilte.  
  
„Wolverine der Name. Sondereinsatzkommando X zur Bekämpfung von Dämonen und paranormalen Aktivitäten.“  
  
Der Spruch schnurrte ab wie am Schnürchen, während er in der Brusttasche nach seinem Ausweis kramte.  
  
„Ein Dämonenjäger“, konnten seine empfindsamen Ohren eine Frau hinter vorgehaltener Hand hauchen hören. Sie blickte ihn mit unverhohlener Verehrung an. Richtig, die normale Bevölkerung nannte sie ja lieber _Dämonenjäger_ , auch wenn er persönlich diesen Begriff nicht mochte. Es hatte etwas archaisches, als wären sie Hexenjäger aus der dunklen Zeit Europas. Und was konnte falscher sein?   
  
Sie alle waren moderne Menschen im modernsten Staat der ganzen Welt, den USA. Und doch, der archaische Begriff traf den Nagel auf den Kopf: Diese roten Geschöpfe waren... Dämonen. Wann immer sich einer in Rauch und Schwefel auflöste, reiste sein Körper durch die Hölle, um irgendwo anders wieder aufzutauchen. Was daran war nicht _dämonisch_?  
  
***  
  
Wenig später stand Wolverine im hübsch eingerichteten Büro der Bürgermeisterin, trank einen Whiskey und erledigte den Papierkram. Bürokratie, die hatten sie auch im 21. Jahrhundert noch nicht überwunden, dachte er spöttisch. Ganz im Gegenteil, sie wurde immer mehr. Aber gut, was für eine Zahl am Monatsende auf seinem Lohnzettel stand, war unter anderem davon abhängig, wie viele Dämonen er zur Strecke gebracht hatte. Das musste er schon festhalten. Sonst strichen am Ende die lieben Kollegen die Prämie ein.  
  
„Ich danke Ihnen wirklich von ganzem Herzen, und natürlich auch im Namen der Bürger, Herr Wolverine. Sie waren so schnell hier, ich hatte Sie nicht vor nächster Woche hier erwartet!“  
  
Wolverine zog an seiner Zigarre. Sein Deckname war ihm über die Jahre so vertraut geworden, er fragte sich, ob er sich wohl jemals wieder an seinen Taufnamen gewöhnen würde, wenn er der Dämonenjagd irgendwann den Rücken kehrte. Was nicht sobald geschehen würde. Nicht nur seine Knochen waren unzerstörbar, auch die Selbstheilungskräfte seines Körpers waren ein göttliches Geschenk gewesen.  
Vor sehr, sehr langer Zeit.  
  
Manchmal hatte Wolverine Schwierigkeiten, sich überhaupt an seinen richtigen Namen zu erinnern. Nur den engsten Freunden war er bekannt. Lustig, wie sie auch diese alte Vorstellung in die moderne Zeit gerettet hatten: „Schütze deinen Namen, wer ihn kennt, hat Macht über dich.“  
  
„Wir von X arbeiten schnell“, grummelte er und schenkte sich Whiskey nach.  
  
„Ja, in der Tat.“  
  
„Spucken Sie’s aus, Bürgermeisterin. Ihnen brennt doch etwas auf der Seele!“ _Das riecht ein Blinder mit Krückstock!_  
  
Er lachte in sich hinein, als sie versuchte, ihre Überraschung zu kaschieren. Sie räusperte sich.  
  
„Es geht das Gerücht, dass sich eine Meute der Dämonen in den Bergen niedergelassen hat.“  
  
„Und? Die Berge sind weit weg.“  
  
„Ich weiß, das klingt vielleicht übertrieben, aber die Bürger haben Angst. Wir hatten noch nie so viele Übergriffe, wie in diesem Jahr. Wenn der Winter kommt, werden sie noch öfter die Berge nach unten kommen, um hier nach Nahrung zu suchen.“  
  
„Ich habe noch nie davon gehört, dass Dämonen gewagt hätten, Menschen im Winter anzugreifen. Warum das so ist, keine Ahnung. Sie tun es einfach nicht. Vielleicht hocken sie in der Hölle, wo es schön warm ist.“  
  
Sie lachte gepresst.  
  
„Bitte, mir ist nicht nach Scherzen zumute. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, sie agieren klüger und geschickter, als die vergangenen Jahre.“  
  
„Selbst Dämonen sind lernfähig.“  
  
„Oder sie werden von jemandem angeführt, der ihnen geistig weit überlegen ist.“  
  
Zigarrenasche rieselte zu Boden. Wolverine schwieg.  
  
„Bitte, Sie würden uns allen einen großen Gefallen tun, wenn diese Rotte dort verschwindet“, bedrängte sie ihn weiter.  
Wolverine drückte die Zigarre in der flachen Hand aus. Die Brandwunde verschwand fast augenblicklich.  
  
„Kann ich nicht. Steht so in meinem Vertrag. Ohne offiziellen Auftrag, keine Jagd. Aber“, er dreht sich zur Tür um, „wenn ich in den Bergen von Dämonen angegriffen werde, ist das natürlich etwas anderes. Selbstverteidigung ist keine Jagd.“  
  
Ihr Gesicht hellte sich auf.  
  
„Danke! Vielen, vielen Dank! Wir werden Sie natürlich bezahlen...“  
  
„Geht auf Kosten des Hauses.“  
  
Wolverine stieß die Türe auf und verließ das Büro.  
  
***  
  
Er brach am nächsten Morgen mit Sonnenaufgang auf.  
Der Weg durch die Berge gestaltete sich als angenehm und erholsam. Es war warm, solange die Sonne über die Berggipfel linste. Sobald sie verschwand, schlich sich der Frost in die Luft. Das Fenster runtergekurbelt, nur eine Hand am Steuer, kurvte Wolverine die engen Serpentinen entlang. Alles war friedlich. Das Sonnenlicht filterte durch die Baumkronen und warf verspielte Lichtpunkte auf die Straße und den Jeep.   
  
Dann und wann erhaschte er einen Blick auf einen Vogel. Aber er fuhr so schnell daran vorbei, dass er nie auch nur einen ordentlich Blick auf die Natur werfen konnte. Der süße Geruch von Kiefern wehte ihm um die Nase.  
Wann war er das letzte Mal entspannt durch die Wälder gestrichen?   
  
Vor einer Ewigkeit. Beinahe schon ein anderes Leben. Wolverine vermisste die Einfachheit seines Daseins, bevor er zu X gestoßen war. Als er noch durch die Wälder streifen konnte, wie es ihm gefiel. Vermisste er es wirklich? Es war seine Entscheidung gewesen, dem Leben als Einsiedler den Rücken zu kehren und sich als Dämonenjäger sein täglich Brot zu verdienen.  
  
 _Du bist eben doch nur ein Mensch. Das Einsiedlerdasein steht dir nicht, es macht dich kaputt._  
  
Verdammt noch mal, woher kam plötzlich diese Erinnerung? Nach all diesen Jahren tauchte aus seinem Unterbewusstsein die Gestalt eines alten Freundes auf, den er schon längst vergessen glaubte. Aber ja, Wolverine entsann sich: Es war eine Fahrt wie diese gewesen. Durch die scheinbare Unendlichkeit der Wälder, am Übergang von Herbst zu Winter, die Berggipfel schon mit Schnee bedeckt.  
  
Nur war er damals nicht allein gewesen.  
  
Wolverine hielt an, sobald es die engen Serpentinen zuließen. Er hatte den Pass erreicht. Er stieg aus dem Auto und trat an die behelfsmäßige Absperrung zwischen ihm und dem Abgrund. Weit breitete sich das Tal in der bunten Schönheit eines herbstlichen Waldes unter ihm aus. Er konnte die Kleinstadt nicht mehr sehen, aber er wusste, in welcher Richtung sie lag. Abwesend steckte er sich eine frische Zigarre an. Die Hände in den Jackentaschen vergraben, ließ er den Blick schweifen und den Wind mit seinem zotteligen Haar spielen.  
  
 _Bamf!_  
  
Wolverine fuhr herum und prallte zurück.  
  
„Hallo, Logan.“  
  
Ihm fiel die Zigarre aus dem Mund. Da saß er, der Geist aus der Vergangenheit, auf dem Autodach und starrte ihn an. Das kurze, indigoblaue Fell war glanzlos und zerzaust unter den abgerissenen Kleidern. Das gelockte, schwarze Haar fiel ungewohnt bis auf die Schultern und der Schweif... was davon übrig war, peitsche aggressive über das Autodach.   
  
Wolverine blickte in dieses Gesicht, sah die scheußliche Narbe, die dem Auge darunter das Licht genommen hatte und fühlte, wie alles in ihm sich weigerte, dieses Schreckgespenst zu erkennen. Und doch war der andere in seiner ganzen Haltung so vertraut, dass es Wolverine schier das Herz brach.  
  
„Nightcrawler. Das ist... eine Überraschung.“  
  
„Nenn mich nicht so! Nightcrawler ist seit Jahren tot.“  
  
Ein spöttisches Lächeln zupfte an den Lippen des blauen Dämons, als er sich aufrichtete und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. Er bewegte sich nach wie vor mit der Grazie und Kraft eines Trapezkünstlers. Wolverine bückte sich nach der Zigarre, ohne den anderen aus den Augen zu lassen.  
  
„Was treibt dich in diese abgelegene Gegend, Logan? Oder bevorzugst du Wolverine?“  
  
„Du kannst mich nennen, wie du willst, Dämon.“  
  
„Oho! Gibt es in deiner Weltsicht nichts zwischen Nightcrawler und Dämon? Ist alles nur noch Schwarz oder Weiß?“ Er sprang in einer geschmeidigen Bewegung vom Dach.  
  
„Was ist mit Kurt?“  
  
„Übertreib es nicht, ... “  
  
 _Elf_ , hätte er beinahe gesagt. Gerade noch rechtzeitig würgte er das verräterische Wort hinunter.  
  
„Was denn? Du tust ja gerade so, als würdest du dich nicht freuen, mich zu sehen.“  
  
Der blaue Dämon schritt vor ihm auf und ab, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt.  
  
„Wir sind nicht gerade im besten Einverständnis auseinandergegangen, das stimmt. Aber ist das wirklich ein Grund, sich so abweisend zu verhalten?“  
  
„Ich bin Jäger, du bist ein Dämon...“  
  
„Ich bin kein _Dämon_!“, fauchte Nightcrawler. Sein verstümmelter Schweif peitschte so aggressiv durch die Luft, dass Wolverine im ersten Augenblick meinte, der andere würde sich auf ihn stürzen. Aber nichts dergleichen geschah. Kurt atmete einmal tief durch und setzte dann seinen Gang fort.  
  
„Ich bin kein Dämon, das weißt du so gut wie ich. Wir sind lange genug gemeinsam auf die Jagd gegangen, du solltest mich besser kennen.“  
  
„Und trotzdem hast du X verraten und dich diesen... diesen roten Teufeln angeschlossen!“  
  
„X hat es nicht anders verdient! Was ihr damals in dem Dorf mit den Dämonen aufgeführt habt, hat mir die Augen geöffnet. Das war keine Jagd, das war ein Gemetzel. Töten um des Tötens Willen? Nein! X ist keinen Deut besser, als die, die sie jagen. Ich höre heute noch ihre Schreie, weißt du?“  
  
„Ich war damals nicht dabei. Mach X’ Schuld nicht zu meiner.“  
  
Nightcrawler blinzelte.  
„Vielleicht bin ich unfair. Aber ich habe an diesem Tag meinen Glauben verloren. Auch den Glauben an dich.“   
  
„Hat es nicht gereicht, dir deinen dürren Hals zu retten?“  
Nightcrawler lachte.  
  
„Also das war wohl das mindeste, was du für mich tun konntest! Ich war schließlich dein Partner. So wie Dick und Doof, Bud und Terence, Schneeweißchen und Rosenrot. Niemand lässt seinen Partner so einfach verrecken. Schon gar nicht ein loyaler Hund wie du.“  
  
Ärger kroch in Wolverine hoch.  
  
„Sei mir nicht böse, Logan. Ich bin ein verbitterter, alter Mann, zumindest fühle ich mich so. Ich habe ein Leben als Held aufgegeben und bin auf die Seite des Bösen gewechselt. Ha! Ironie des Schicksals, nicht wahr? Der friedfertigste aller X-Men verliert seinen Glauben und zieht nun gegen die Menschheit in den Krieg. Und sieh mich doch an. Worin unterscheide ich mich denn von den Dämonen? Allein durch die Fellfarbe. Blau oder rot, das macht doch für einen Menschen keinen Unterschied.“  
  
Wolverine antwortete darauf nicht, beobachtete den anderen nur dabei, wie er auf und ab ging. Mit ruhigen, federnden Schritten. Schließlich blieb Nightcrawler stehen.  
  
„Du bist auf der Jagd, nicht wahr?“  
  
„Nicht offiziell. Nicht mehr.“  
  
„Ah ja. Ich habe gehört, dass du unten in der Stadt aufgeräumt hast. Gute Arbeit. Sauber und schnell. Kein großes Leiden, nicht wahr? Ach, so typisch Wolverine.“  
  
„Kurt, warum bist du hier? Was willst du von mir?“  
  
„Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht habe ich gehofft, irgendwie... geglaubt, wir könnten reden? So wie früher. Einfach reden. Du bist doch in einem früheren Leben auch mit den Wölfen gelaufen und hast dich schlussendlich für die Menschen entschieden. Ohne sie konntest du einfach nicht, nicht wahr? Und ich? Ich bin eben auch kein Dämon.“  
  
„Die Menschen können mir gestohlen bleiben. Der einzige, der mich aus dem Rudel rausgeholt hat, warst du.“  
  
Nightcrawler lachte wieder sein ansteckendes Lachen.  
  
„Na, jetzt übertreibst du aber!“  
  
„Warum? Du sagtest doch selbst, dass es das Mindeste war, dir das Leben zu retten! Du warst mein Partner, dir habe ich mein Leben anvertraut. Du warst etwas besonderes. Und dann machst du so was und wechselst einfach die Seiten. Ich habe gehofft, dir nie auf dem Schlachtfeld zu begegnen. Und jetzt sitzt du hier!“  
  
Nightcrawler sagte zunächst nichts. Misstrauen schlich sich in seine Augen.  
  
„Du sagtest, du bist nicht auf der Jagd.“  
  
„Ich bin immer auf der Jagd. Du, von allen _Menschen _auf dieser Welt, solltest am besten wissen, dass ein Jäger niemals Urlaub hat.“  
  
Nightcrawler verzog den Mund zu einem spöttischen Lächeln.  
  
„Warum kommst du nicht mit mir? Bei uns gibt es Urlaub in rauen Mengen.“  
Der Vorschlag verschlug Wolverine im ersten Moment die Sprache. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass ihm Nightcrawler in Frieden die Hand hinhielt. Er fürchtete einen Hinterhalt.  
  
„Ich nehme dich gerne ein Stück mit. So wie in alten Zeiten. Du, ich, eine altersschwache Karre, die Unendlichkeit der Straße.“   
  
Das Angebot stand im Raum und es war verlockend. Zu jeder anderen Zeit, an jedem anderen Ort wäre der Mann, den er einst als Nightcrawler gekannt hatte, mit Freude darauf eingegangen. Aber dieser Mann war vor vielen Jahren gestorben. Wer heute vor Wolverine stand, war ein Fremder, ein misstrauisches, gebrochenes Geschöpf.  
  
Als würde er Verrat wittern, wich Nightcrawler unbewusst ein paar Schritte zurück.  
  
„Ich bevorzuge es, durch die Hölle zu reisen, danke.“  
  
Wolverine verfluchte sich in Gedanken selbst. Wie konnte er glauben, der andere würde die ausgestreckte Hand, die er selbst vor wenigen Sekunden ausgeschlagen hatte, ergreifen? Sie standen auf unterschiedlichen Seiten. Vertrauen konnte hier tödlich enden!  
  
Wolverine zuckte mit den Schultern und ging auf das Auto zu.  
  
„Ich muss weiter“, knurrte er Richtung Nightcrawler, der sich stets so hielt, dass er den anderen im Auge hatte.  
  
„Es war schön, mal wieder mit dir zu reden, Kurt. Ich... wünsch dir alles Gute.“  
  
Er stieg ein. Nightcrawler stand noch immer dort, schweigsam, den Wind im Fell.  
  
„Auf Wiedersehen, Logan.“  
  
Der Motor sprang an, Logan legte den Gang ein und gab Gas.  
Er war noch nicht weit gekommen, gefühlstaub und nicht ganz Herr seiner Sinne, als plötzlich ein Militärhubschrauber über ihn hinwegdonnerte. Das kam ihm seltsam vor, aber er verschwendete keinen weiteren Gedanken daran. Militär in diesen Graden war keine Besonderheit.  
  
Erst, als er das X-Hauptquartier erreichte, konnte er die Verbindung zwischen dem Hubschrauber, Ort und Zeit ziehen. Das Ergebnis ließ ihm die Haare vor Wut zu Berge stehen!  
  
***  
  
„Ihr habt mir nachspioniert!“  
  
„Bitte, Logan. Beruhig dich wieder. Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit, an Nightcrawler heranzukommen.“  
  
Professor X legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander und blickte den wütenden Mann vor sich an. Wolverine hatte die Krallen instinktiv ausgefahren. Tiefe Kratzspuren in der Stahlwand zeugten von seinem Zorn.  
  
„Der Bursche war schon immer klüger, als gut für ihn ist. Wie er es anstellt, weiß ich nicht, aber ich kann ihn mit Cerebro nicht mehr aufspüren. Wie anders hätte ich ihn ausfindig machen sollen?“  
  
„Sie haben mich benutzt! Sie haben mich absichtlich dorthin auf die Jagd geschickt, weil Sie wussten, dass Nightcrawler in der Nähe ist!“  
  
„Nein, Logan. Ich war mir ganz und gar nicht sicher. Es gab Gerüchte, ja, aber die Dämonen wechseln so schnell und häufig ihren Standpunkt. Heute sind sie hier, morgen dort.“  
  
„Aber warum ich? Warum haben Sie nicht Storm geschickt, oder Colossus, oder sonst wen?“  
  
„Komm, komm, Logan. Wir alle wissen, dass ihr beiden nicht nur Partner gewesen seid. Ihr ward unzertrennlich, die besten Freunde. Keinem anderen würde Nightcrawler mehr vertrauen als dir.“  
  
Das tat weh. Er war nicht nur benutzt worden, er hatte auch noch, wenn auch unwissentlich, Nightcrawler ans Messer geliefert!  
  
„Ich war nur ein _Köder_?!“  
  
Eine Augenbraue unter kahlem Schädel zog sich in die Höhe.  
  
„Willst du mir das wirklich zum Vorwurf machen, Logan? Du scheinst zu vergessen, dass wir uns ihm Krieg befinden. Die Dämonen sind unsere Feinde. Nightcrawler - ich sollte diesen Namen nicht mehr in den Mund nehmen! – hat sich aus freien Stück dazu entschieden, uns zu verraten und auf die Seite der Dämonen zu wechseln. Er ist der Feind, Wolverine!“  
  
Wolverine sträubten sich die Haare. Er knirschte mit den Zähnen. Telepathie war nicht nötig, um seine Wut zu spüren.  
  
„Kann ich ihn sehen?!“  
  
„Das halte ich für keine gute Idee. Er hat sich, hm, der Verhaftung widersetzt. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten war. Es hat uns einiges an Überzeugungsarbeit gekostet, ihn dazu zu bewegen, mit uns zu kommen.“  
Wolverine konnte sich diese Überzeugungsarbeit sehr gut vorstellen.  
  
„Ich möchte trotzdem...“  
  
„Logan!“  
  
Der Professor strafte ihn mit einem Blick, wie ihn Lehrer bei ungezogenen Schülern anwandten. Hier gab es kein Weiterkommen, das sah selbst Wolverine ein.  
  
„Ich rate dir, mach keine Dummheiten, Logan. Sabertooth schiebt Wache und hat Befehl, jeden anzugreifen, der sich der Zelle nähert.“  
  
„Keine Sorge, Professor: Katzen lieben mich.“  
  
***  
  
Wolverine war nicht so verrückt, auf der Stelle einen Ausbruch zu versuchen. Er wusste, alle Augen waren auf ihn gerichtet. Er konnte sich kaum bewegen, ohne dass ihm einer der X-Men über den Weg lief. Storm nickte ihm stets freundlich, aber kühl zu, Cyclops verzog keine Miene und Shadowcat sah so unglücklich aus, dass er beinahe Mitleid mit ihr hatte.   
  
Sie war es, die ihm schließlich den Wink gab. Zwei geflüsterte Sätze zwischen Tür und Angel, Sicherheitscodes, die den Besitzer wechselten und Wolverine war bereit, die Rettung zu wagen!  
  
Es ging auf Mitternacht zu, als er lautlos in die dunklen Kellergewölbe des Hauptquartiers hinabstieg. Tiefer hinab in die Eingeweide, dorthin, wo sich die Zellen für die gefährlichsten Gefangenen befanden. Der Weg war ihm bekannt. Nach seiner Rückkehr aus der Wildnis war er selbst dort unten gewesen, weil ihm niemand so recht trauen konnte, oder wollte.   
  
Nightcrawler ausgenommen, dem er es zu verdanken hatte, dass er heut wieder als freier Menschen unter dem Himmel spazieren durfte. Es war an der Zeit, seine Schuld zu tilgen.  
  
Dank Shadowcats Sicherheitscodes stellten die Überwachungskameras und verschlossenen Panzertüren keine Hindernisse dar. Die ersten Wachen lagen bereits bewusstlos, geknebelt und gut verschnürt in einem Besenschrank. Die Situation war so klischeehaft, sie zauberte ein Grinsen auf Wolverines Gesicht.  
  
Aber jetzt musste er sich beeilen, denn lange würde es nicht dauern, bis ihm jemand auf die Schliche kam. Wenn die anderen X-Men auf dem Plan erschienen, dann Gnade ihm Gott!  
  
Es wurde kühler, je tiefer er stieg. Wände, Decken und Fußboden bestanden aus einer besonderen Kunststofflegierung, die selbst Cyclops’ Laserstrahl eine beträchtliche Dauer standhielt. Sie war ein hervorragendes Material, um Superschurken aller Couleur sicher zu verstauen. Wolverine hielt einen Moment inne, um sich zu orientieren. Er wusste nicht sicher, in welche Zelle sie Nightcrawler gesteckt hatten. Die einzigen Richtungsangaben, die er hatte, waren die eines verängstigten Wächters und seine eigene Nase.  
  
Beide ließen ihn nicht im Stich.  
  
Mittlerweile befand er sich auf einer der untersten Ebenen. Die Tonnen von Erdreich, die über ihm lagen, nur gehalten von Statik und ausgeklügelter Architektur, waren körperlich spürbar. Ein erdrückendes Gefühl!  
  
Für Wolverines Geschmack war es hier unten zu still. Ihm standen die Nackenhaare zu Berge. Lief er am Ende mitten hinein in eine Falle? Hatte ihm Shadowcat nur geholfen, um ihn auf frischer Tat zu ertappen, wie er versuchte, Nightcrawler zu befreien? Wollten sie ihn wieder hier unten einsperren!? Der Gedanke behagte ihm nicht. Während er die wenigen Zellen abging, ballten sich Wolverines Hände zu Fäusten und entspannten sich wieder. Die Handflächen waren schweißnass. Wo steckte Nightcrawler?!  
  
Endlich!  
  
Wolverine trat an die Zellentüre heran. Es gab keine Art von Schloss. Nur eine Vorrichtung für einen Handabdruck. Zeit, den direkten Weg einzuschlagen: Er fuhr die Krallen aus und rammte sie funkenstiebend in die Vorrichtung. Augenblicklich stank es abscheulich nach geschmolzenem Gummi und Ozon. Ein beißender Geruch, der ihm die Sinne vernebelte. Aber die Türe fuhr zischend zur Seite. Für rohe Gewalt hatte er schon immer Talent besessen!  
  
Entgegen seiner Erwartung war der Raum strahlendhell erleuchtet. Er musste blinzeln, seine Augen begannen zu tränen. Ein unangenehm schrilles Summen war zu hören, das ihm in den Ohren weh tat!  
Nightcrawler kauerte in einer der Ecken. Sie hatten ihn in eine Art Zwangsjacke gesteckt und diese so fest zugezurrt, dass er sich kaum rühren konnte. Der ganze Raum stank abscheulich nach Leid und Erbrochenem. Wolverines empfindliche Nase ließ ihn einen Schritt zurückweichen. Er musste sich dazu zwingen, hineinzugehen.   
  
Neben Nightcrawler ging er in die Hocke, prüfte den Pulsschlag und stellte erleichtert fest, dass er noch lebte. Blut war aus seinen Ohren in das Fell gesickert und zu Stacheln geronnen. Vorsichtig strich Wolverine seinem ehemaligen Partner eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, ehe er ihn aus der Zwangsjacke befreite. Er lud sich den leblosen Körper auf die Schultern. Nightcrawler fühlte sich so leicht an, Wolverine hatte Angst, er könnte den anderen zerbrechen.  
  
„Komm schon“, knurrte er. „Mach jetzt nicht schlapp, Kurt. Wir stehen schon mit einem Bein in der Freiheit.“  
  
Wolverine hatte kaum einen Fuß aus der Zelle gesetzt, als ihn eine altbekannte Stimme innehalten ließ.  
  
„Wohin des Wegs, James?“  
  
Noch zeigte sich Sabertooth nicht, aber Wolverine konnte den anderen riechen. Er war nahe! Vorsichtig schob er sich weiter durch den Gang. Er würde sich nicht auf ein Wortgefecht mit der großen _Katze _einlassen. Wenn Sabertooth kämpfen wollte, sollte er nur kommen!  
  
Die Krallen schnitten durch die Luft und verfehlten Wolverines Kehle haarscharf. Er stolperte zurück, seine geballte Faust fuhr nach vorne, die Krallen sprangen aus den Knöcheln und zielten auf die Brust seines Gegenübers. Er verfehlte ebenso. Schon lag ihm Nightcrawler schwerer auf den Schultern. Mit einer Hand verteidigen und den anderen gleichzeitig schützen? Wolverine hatte sich selten so hilflos gefühlt.  
  
„Du solltest deinen Ballast abwerfen, dann kämpft’s sich leichter.“  
Sabertooth versperrte ihm mit seiner massigen Form den Weg nach draußen.  
  
„Geh mir aus dem Weg, oder ich schwöre bei allem, was mir heilig ist, ich schlitz dich auf von Kopf bis Fuß und mach mir eine Kette aus deinem Gedärm!“  
  
Sabertooth lachte.  
  
„Du spuckst große Töne für jemanden, der mir nicht mal mit gesunden Händen das Wasser reichen kann. Gib auf, Wolverine und vielleicht lässt dich der Professor am Leben. Er da ist es doch nicht wert.“  
Zorn kroch Logans Rückgrat hinauf. Schlecht, ganz schlecht! Er brauchte all seine Sinne, wenn er hier lebend herauskommen wollte. Zorn machte stark, aber eben auch blind.  
  
Wolverine ging ein weiteres Mal gegen Sabertooth vor, brutal und ohne zu zögern. Ganz wie es jeder von ihm gewöhnt war.   
  
„Komm nur!“, brüllte Sabertooth. Schon holte er zum alles vernichtenden Schlag aus, schon sah er seine Krallen durch Haut und Fleisch schlitzen, da tänzelte Wolverine jäh an ihm vorbei und... rannte!  
  
Sabertooth war so überrascht, dass er blieb, wo er war und dem flüchtenden Wolverine dümmlich hinterher blickte. Als es ihm endlich dämmerte, dass Wolverine tatsächlich vor ihm davonlief, brüllte er auf vor Wut auf und machte sich an die Verfolgung.   
Aber da hatte Logan den Hangar schon beinahe erreicht.  
  
„Gleich haben wir es geschafft. Bald sind wir in Sicherheit.“  
  
Ihm klebte das Hemd am Körper, aber noch ging sein Atem nicht keuchend, noch ließ ihn die Kraft seiner Arme und Beine nicht im Stich. Wie hatten sie ihn genannt? Ein Monster, ein wildes Tier? In diesem Augenblick war unendlich dankbar dafür.  
  
Die Umrisse des ersten Hubschraubers tauchten vor ihm auf. Langsam schälten sich die Gleiter, Flugzeuge und Jets aus dem Dunkel des Hangars. Wolverine erlaubte sich ein hoffnungsvolles Lächeln, da blitzte aus der Dunkelheit ein helles, rotes Licht auf. Beinahe gleichzeitig ging ein brennender Schmerz durch sein rechtes Knie.   
  
Es gab unter ihm nach und mit einem teils erschrockenen, teils schmerzhaftem Schrei ging Wolverine samt seiner wertvollen Fracht zu Boden.  
  
 _Nein, nein, nein!_  
  
Ohne lange nachzudenken warf er sich schützend über Nightcrawlers leblose Gestalt. Was kümmerte es ihn, wenn Cyclops seine verdammten Laserstrahlen auf ihn abfeuerte? Er hatte Selbstheilungskräfte, er würde überleben. Aber Nightcrawler töteten sie!  
  
Wolverine schrie auf, als ihm ein Laserstrahl das andere Knie zerschoss. Cyclops würde ihm gar keine Möglichkeit geben, sich zu erholen. Wolverine atmete schwer. Er konnte das Blut riechen und spüren, wie es klebrig seine Jeans durchnässte. Mehr als der Schmerz Wolverine die Tatsache, dass er versagt hatte. Um ihn tat es ihm nicht leid, aber Nightcrawler würde jetzt noch mehr zu leiden haben. In den Schatten bewegten sich Gestalten, oder zumindest kam es ihm so vor. Seine Sicht verschwamm zusehends und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er seinen Sinnen noch trauen konnte.   
  
In der Luft lag eine unnatürliche Spannung, wie vor einem Gewitter. Cyclops war also nicht alleine gekommen. Er hatte gleich die Kavallerie mitgebracht!  
Jemand drückte seine Hand. Ein angenehmes, warmes und flauschiges Gefühl. Überrascht drehte er den Kopf und blickte direkt in Nightcrawlers leuchtende Augen.   
  
Ein glückliches Lächeln zupfte an Kurts scharfgeschnittenen Züge. Er wirkte... zufrieden, ruhig, ein Ausdruck, der so gar nicht zu der Situation passte, in der sie sich gerade befanden. Und doch, die Ruhe sprang auf Wolverine über. Ja, er ertappte sich dabei, wie sich ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht schob.  
  
„Elf-“  
  
 _Bamf!_  
  
Wolverines Ohren fiepten, Schwefel füllte seine Nase und er fühlte, wie der Sprung durch den Raum an seinem Körper schob und zerrte. Sekunden später tauchten sie im Cockpit eines Jets auf. Wolverines Magen revoltierte und er fürchtete, sich übergeben zu müssen, aber er riss sich zusammen! Ein Blick auf Nightcrawler sagte ihm, dass er von seinem Elf keine Hilfe mehr erwarten konnte. Der Sprung hatte ihn das letzte bisschen Kraft gekostet. Bewusstlos lag er auf dem Boden.  
  
Wolverine rappelte sich auf. Er hatte Angst, dass ihn einer von Storms Blitzen treffen würde, aber die alte Wetterhexe wagte es offensichtlich nicht, innerhalb des Hangars ihre Stürme zu entfesseln. Aber warte nur, dachte sich Wolverine, bis ich draußen bin. Dann wird sie uns Hagel und Sturm um die Ohren hauen!  
  
Es war ihm gleich.  
  
Summend sprangen die Motoren an. Wie schon so oft in seinem Leben war Wolverine unglaublich dankbar für seine Selbstheilungskräfte. Er sah schon wieder klarer, bediente den Jet, als wäre er in den letzten Minuten nicht in einen Kampf mit Cyclops und Sabertooth verwickelt gewesen. Der Jet bockte unwillig unter Wolverines harscher Steuerung und sprang schließlich in die Luft.  
  
Mit einer diebischen Freude feuerte er die beiden Laserkanonen ab und schoss sich den Weg in die Freiheit frei. Dann gab er Schub.  
  
***  
  
Die Berge hatten sie wieder. Wolverine stand am Eingang zur Höhle, die den Dämonen über den Winter Zuflucht gab. Wie große, rote Fledermäuse hingen sie von der Decke und schliefen. Kein Wunder, dass sie sich im Winter so selten in den Städten und Dörfern zeigten. Sie hielten einfach Winterschlaf.  
  
Draußen rieselte leise der Schnee. Es war so still, wie nur der Winter sein konnte. Wolverine stand der Atem vor dem Gesicht. Der Ausbruch lag Wochen zurück. Wie es die Dämonen auch immer anstellten, keiner der X-Men war bisher in der Lage gewesen, sie aufzuspüren.  
  
Nightcrawler trat neben ihn. Wie er da so neben ihm stand und ihn überragte, stellte Wolverine froh fest, dass sich sein blauer Elf gut von den Strapazen erholt hatte. Nur sein Gehör hatte gelitten, aber den Preis war er gern bereit gewesen zu zahlen.  
  
Der traurige Rest von Nightcrawlers Schweifes wickelte sich schüchtern um Wolverines Knie. So standen sie, Seite an Seite und sahen den Schneeflocken beim Fallen zu.  
  
„Was für ein Happy End.“  
  
Wolverine lachte leise. Seine Finger suchten sacht nach Nightcrawlers Hand.  
  
„Ja, was für ein Happy End.“


End file.
